Resident Evil:Survivors
by Wakaba-dofd
Summary: So, the virus escapes and causes a huge outbreak. Alice teams up with Jill, Angela, and later on
1. A small outbreak

Note: Well, I had some extra time, so I started a

new fict. I know some of the things are OOC, but

I thought it worked better like that. I dont own

anything in here.Please if you could,review for me!

Enjoy the story!

-

Chapter one: A small outbreak

Alice walked towards the entrance to where the

train was at. She had to get to the bottom of what

happened, not only down in The Hive, but also

what happend when she got back. Alice thought

that going back to The Hive would give her more

of an idea.

-

Flashback

-

Alice walked about in her house. She went into

her bedroom and sat on her bed,

"What is going on?" she asked herself. She stood

up and walked to an open area,

near the entrance of The Hive. She looked at each

door. She remembered Matt being taken away, "I

wonder if he is okay..." She thought out loud.

Suddenly she fell to her knees, and her arm

throbbed with pain. She closes her eyes and held

back her tears, and she held her arm. The pain

soon stopped and she slowly stood up.Something

was drawing her to The Hive, she didnt know

what. She knew one thing though, "It" was still in

there. Trapped.

-

End of flashback

-

-

Jill walked the streets of Racoon City. She looked

about, but saw nothing unusual.She was on her

way to the S.T.A.R.S office, becuase she had

gotten a distress call earlier that day.

-

Flash back

-

Jill came into her house. She turned on her

scanner and sat on the arm of the couch.

Suddenly a girls voice was heard over the static,

"Jill, please report to the S.T.A.R.S office, I

repeat, please report to the S.T.A.R.S. office!"

There were screams before the other girls scanner

was shot off.

Jill stood up, and grabbed her gun, and hid it so

no one would be able to see it. All that could

really be seen was the handle of the gun,but her

gun, like most peoples, was black so it matched

her skirt. No one would be able to see or even

notice it. She was quick to go out the door.

-

End of flash back

-

-

Alice stood at the entrance, still. She looked to

the wall and saw a key pad. Of course Alice

couldnt remeber the codes she used to know. She

slowly traced a finger down it, she needed the

codes to even get close to The Hive. She knew

she needed the codes, just where to get them was

the problem. Shed have to guess. She typed in

several codes, but then found the right one, and

the door opened. Alice took a few steps back. She

couldnt go in now, she had something else to take

care of. She just didnt know what.

-

"Peyton!" Jill yelled as she ran over to him. He

hugged her.

"Jill! Where have you been!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry... Im not sure what is going on..." Her

voice trailed off.

"well, come on!" Peyton said, and walked off.

Jill slowly followed. Jill was afraid of what she

might see. Who wouldnt be, though? A human

trying to eat another human being?

Peyton opened the door and Jill walked in. She

automaticly shot three things in the head and the

place went deadsilent, "Didnt I tell you to shoot

them in the head?" Jill said looking at the main

officer.

"Jill..." He said.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Thanks for coming. Didnt know if Rebeccas call

got to you or not.." He said.

"Yeah, It did... I got worried because I heard the

screams..." Jill said, and looked towards Rebecca.

"H-Hi..." Rebecca said, sheepishly. She looked

around, nervously.

"Dont be so afraid, Rebecca." Jill slowly walked

over.

"H-how can you s-so heartless!" Rebecca

screamed.

"Heartless?" Jill looked at her, confused.

"How can you shoot human beings in the head!"

She cried.

"Theyre not human..." Jills voice trailed off.

"Call Claire, now!" Jill walked towards the

backroom.

Rebecca slowly picked up the walkie-talkie. "C-

Claire...come in..." She said slowly.

"Yeah?" A muffled voice replied back.

"W-we need you down here..." she was on the

verge of crying.

"Alright, Ill be over in a few!" she called and hung

up.

-

Jill slowly sat on a chair in the back room. She

slowly picked up her holsters that she had

forgotten the day before, and tucked her gun

safely in. She picked up another gun, put it in the

other side, and grabbed some more bullets she

knew shed need, "I dont like whats going on..."

She said to herself.

"Neither do I." Peyton said as he walked in.

Jill looked up and shook her head, "How could

Rebecca call us heartless? They are trying to eat

us..." She looked down.

"You know how Rebecca is, though. She should

have never really came here, she

isnt strong enough..." Peyton sat down on the

other chair.

She looked up at him, "I dont know..." She said.

"How did you know, to shoot them in the head?"

Peyton looked at her.

"How did I know? I didnt know...I guessed, since

the incident down at The Hive, I took their word

for it and told everyone to shoot them in the

head." She looked away.

"The Hive?" Peyton asked. Peyton didnt watch the

news much, he was always on duty, so he didnt

know, thank goodness he had Jill to help him out.

"We need to re-open it, problem is I dont know

where it is at, and I dont know how I could even

get in...Im not even sure if re-opening The Hive

will help.."

"Im sure it will help in a way, and Ill help you,

and Im sure Rebecca and Claire will, too."

Peyton put his hand on her back.

-

Claire walked slowly, trying to blend in. It was

hard to, when everyone knew you.

Knew that you were put in jail for trying to find

"CLASSIFIED" files, trying to locate your lost

brother. She didnt want to believe that he might

be dead, but she may not have choice, he could

fairly well be dead. People looked at her, and

shelooked away. She learned not to care what

they thought.

-  
Flashback  
-

Claire snuck into one of the main buldings of the

Umbrella Corporation. She walked

towards Alfred Asfords room, which was where

all the files were kept for prisoners headed to

Long Island. She knew her brother was there, and

if she was correct, a killer virus escaped. She had

to get in contact with her brother Chris,somehow.

Suddenly, outside there was a helicopter. Claire

looked down the long hallway, she

knew she couldnt get to Alfreds room, so she

turned back around and ran. The helicopter shot at

her, and she missed each bullet my a mere inch.

She ran down the stairs and down to the basement

where she was greeted with a group of soliders.

She was caught and sent to Long Island, but never

found her brother. She escaped with Steve and

was now back at Raccoon City.

-

End of flashback  
-

Claire walked in. She looked around and there

were several...monsters roaming the halls. She

stood there, frozen. These were justlike the

things she saw back on Long Island. She slowly

pulled out her gun and shot them in the head. She

walked towards the back rooms, knowing

everyone was probably there. She stopped when

a zombie cut in front of her. "Dont mess with

me!" she said as she twisted its neck. She watched

it fall, and knew that she couldnt be bitten or else

shed become one of...them. She walked in and

everyone held up their guns.

Claire put her handsup and said "Its okay!" She

slowly walked over toeveryone and sat down.

"just...shoot them in the head..." She said.

"How would you know?" Jill asked. Jill and

Claire never really been good friends.

"When I was captured and taken to Long

Island...those same exact things were there, so

yeah, I would know." She said and looked down.

"You mean to tell me, that this virus is outside of

Raccoon City!" Peyton yelled.

"Long Island is a desereted island, no possible

way it could be brought from there to here."

Claire looked up at Peyton.

"Are you sure? What about that other guy you

brought back with you? Was he bitten?" Peyton

bent down so they were looking eye to eye.

"His name is Steve, and no he wasnt infected. In

fact he was the one who actuallysaved me a

couple times. The least I could do was bring him

back with me, only...I dont know where he is...we

were separated.." Claire looked Peyton in the eye.

"So no one could have brought this virus he-" He

was cut off by other gun shots from outside.

"Ill go check it out!" Jill said as she stood up and

walked off.

-

Jill walked out and saw two guys shooting at the

zombies.

"Nicholai! Watch out!" One of them yelled.

Nicholai jumped to the side and turned and shot

the zombie. He spotted Jill and gave her a weird

look, then turned around again.

"That was close, Carlos. We almost didnt make it

out..." Nicholai said.

"Whos that?" Carlos asked.

Jill shyly walked over, "Hi..." She said, half

meaning it, wondering if she could trust them.

She saw the Umbrella patch on Nicholai and

backed away.

"Hey, dont be shy! We wont bit you!" Carlos said.

"You work for Umbrella? You are sick people!"

Jill said and walked back towards the S.T.A.R.S

headquaters.

"Ah, we may work for Umbrella, but you work

for S.T.A.R.S!" Nicholai spat out the words.

"At least the S.T.A.R.S members are good people,

but not you guys...you are sick and twisted "

Jill walked in and slammed the door shut, and

locked it. She walked back to the back rooms and

sat down. "Those men...they work for Umbrella!

They...are sick!" Jill said, angrily.

"Umbrella? What are they doing here?" Peyton

asked.

"I dont know...thier names are Nicholai and

Carlos, I got that much." Jill said.

"Nicholai? Carlos? Werent they the ones that

were sent to see if there were any survivors?"

Claire asked.

"Survivors? Ha! All theyll use any survivors for

are their sick games...turn the innocent into

zombies and cause another outbreak.." Jill said.

"If you look around, youll see the survivors. The

survivors are fighting for their lives!" Peyton

screamed.

There was a scraping noise at the window, and

everyone looked out to see an army of zombies

trying to get in.

"This is just a small outbreak, we can contain

it..." Claire said softly.

-

Note: Well, thats the end of chapter 1! Dont

worry, it gets a lot better in the later chapters, so

just stick around, okay! Well, chapter 2

will be up soon.


	2. The Truth

Note: Okay! here is my chapter 2! Again, I dont

own anything in here! Please, If you could,

review, I have to know how Im doing! Thanks!

Enjoy!

-

Chapter two: The truth

Alice walked about the streets, unsure of what to

do, or where to go. She stumbled across the

S.T.A.R.S. Headquaters. She knocked on the

door, hoping someone could help her. The door

swung open and there stood a girl in a black mini

skirt and a blueish tube top holding a gun ponited

right at her.

"Dont shoot!" Alice cried and backed away.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Jill said

and took a step towards her.

"My name is Alice, and I was hoping someone

could help me, not shoot me." She stood there

and pulled a gun out of a holster she had hidden

under her jacket. "I can protect myself, anyways."

Alice said and kinda smiled, and put the gun

away.

Jill looked up and saw some zombies coming

towards them. "Alright, get in, hurry!"

Jill stepped aside and let Alice in. "This...is

Alice...I guess shell be helping us." Jill sat down

as she spoke.

"Why did you show up all of a sudden?" Peyton

asked as he worked on his gun.

"I came here hoping someone could help me. Or

at least tell me whats going on..."

She sat on the desk.

"Whats going on? Ill tell you whats going on! A

killer virus escaped and is killing everyone, and

doing some weird stuff on their bodies!" Claire

excalimed.

"I got that much, thank you." Alice sighed. "The

truth is the virus that escaped is called the T-

Virus. Its a virus that Umbrella had created, but

something went wrong, and it escaped. I dont

know how, and thats what Im trying to figure

out." Alice looked over at Jill and Claire. They

flashed her a dirty look and looked away.

"The T-Virus? That really doesnt explain whats

happening to everyone..." Peyton pointed out.

"Actually, yes it does. The T-Virus reanimates

dead cells." She was getting angry, this is was just

throwing her back big time.

"Reanimates?" Claire asked, looking at her.

"Bringing the dead back to life." Alice cocked her

gun and looked over, to see a very frightened

Claire.

"Are you serious!" Peyton stood up.

Alice stood up as well. "Yes, I am, and if your

bitten by one of them...well lets just say, youll

turn to one of them." She walked towards the

exit.

"Are you crazy? Your going back out there!" Jill

cried as she stood up.

"I have to re-open The Hive, find out what went

on down there, and try to find out how the virus

escaped." Alice said, stopping before leaving.

"You may not have to re-open The Hive...you

said it was a product from Umbrella?" Peyton

stood and looked at her.

Alice turned to him "Yes.."

"There is the problem... Umbrella just sets things

up like this..." Peyton kept talking but Alice was

remembering something.

-  
Flashback

-

Alice stood near the entrance of the Hive. She

saw Alyssa, who was Matts sister.

"I can give you full access to the virus. I have

secruity codes, access codes, the works." Alice

looked up at Alyssa. "I only ask one thing of

you,though."

"Yeah?" Alyssas sweet voice replied.

"Bring down Umbrella Corproation." Alice and

Alyssa walked away.

-

End of flashback  
-

"Alice? Alice?" Claire waved a hand infront of

her.

Alice looked up at her. "Sorry...Im just

thinking..." She walked to the window and ran a

hand down it. "This is going to end up as a huge

outbreak...it will destroy everyone.."

"Everyone?" Jill asked, "Impossible!"

"It can bring down the whole human race, and

more." Alice folded her arms and leaned against

the wall. "Its a strong virus... just shoot them in

the head, we may be able to bring it down before

it spreads anymore." Alice pulled out her gun and

walked outside. Everyone looked at each other.

"What are we waiting for?" Jill grabbed her gun

and went outside, too.

Claire and Peyton soon followed. Rebeccca

watched them leave, but didnt follow.

Alice looked around, "Its spreading faster than I thought...we should get out of here." She turned

to Jill.

"yeah, here we can go this way." Jill began to

walk, when an arm grabbed and pulledher back.

"I dont mean out of the neighborhood...I mean

out of this city." She shot Claire a not so friendly look.

"Are we going to die?" Claire asked, afraid.

"Not unless we get out of here..." Alice walked

towards the exit from the neighborhood.

Jill and Peyton followed, but Jill turned back,

"You coming Claire?"

Claire looked up and caught up to them "Yeah..."

and all four of them walked off.

-

Note: I know this chapter was kind of short, but please, bare with it! Well, chapter

3 will be up soon!


	3. Worse than they thought

Note: Okay! Here it is, chapter 3! Like I said before, I dont own anything in here, and

I will ask you all again, to please review! I have to know how im doing! Some asked

me if any of the "original" characters, only one is, Alice, but Peyton and Jill are in

here and so is Angela. I did a mix between the games, and the movies. Well, enjoy

the chapter!

Chapter three:Worse than they thought

They walked about, trying to find an exit not covered with zombies. They were

running extremely low on ammo, and couldnt afford to waste any, at all costs.

Claire knew something bad was going to happen, just didnt know what. She

stopped walking and was suddenly grabbed by a zombie. She dropped her gun and

couldnt reach it. "Help me!" She cried. Everyone stopped and looked back. There

were more than just one zombie, though. Suddenly she tripped when trying to get

away. "No! Help me!" Jill slowly walked over and tried to grab her hand, but was

almost bitten so she pulled back. All the zombies that were around started grabbing

and eating her. Everyone looked away, they couldnt bear to see one of their good

friends being eaten. "Come on...lets keep moving!" Alice said and walked off. The

others slowly followed. As they walked off they could still hear the crunching noise of

them feeding on her. Jill let a few tears slip past her eyes. Alice just tuned out the

noise. Peyton looked as if he was going to go balistic if either of them spoke, even if

it was a letter. They walked in silence until they came to the cross streets. It looked

as if three hurricanes came by and gently placed each car in a part of the street, and

smashed in the windows. Alice looked and saw a barricade wich was holding back

several zombies.

"What are we going to do!" Jill cried.

"What else can we do? We have to get out of here, out of this town, out of this city!"

Alice excalimed. "There is no way we can stay here!" She saw a slight opening with

no zombies. "Come on, this way!" She ran to it.

Jill sighed and said "We may as well be better off dead!" and she slowly followed.

Peyton followed behind everyone, to make sure no zombies got through the

baricades and came at them. They got through the space and walked around.

They soon came to the exit of the city, but there were high walls so no one could get

out.

"This way!" Jill called and they climbed up the ramp. To their surprise everyone in

the city was trying to get out. "This is worse than we thought!" Jill cried. Suddenly

three people fell and woke back up as zombies, and began bitting people.

"get down!" A guard yelled and pushed Jill, Alice, and Peyton off.

"What are we going to do!" Jill yelled above the screams.

"I dont know, I guess were trapped.." Alice sighed.

They all looked about and saw that half of the people had turned into zombies.

Note: I know this chapter was way shorter than the other one, but please, bare with

it! It gets a lot better in later chapters, so stay around! 4 will be up soon!


	4. Trapped

Note:Im happy that you all are reviewing! Please keep it up! Im glad you all are

likeing this so far! Well, Please keep reviewing.Well here is chapter 4! I dont own

anything in here. Well, enjoy!

Chapter four: Trapped

Alice looked up and saw the guards standing there.

Jill looked up at the walls and saw the guard, "Open the doors!" She cried out,

hoping one of them heard her. "Open the doors!" She yelled louder.

Peyton took out his gun and shot it in the air, that made every quiet down.

"Open these doors!" Jill yelled. There was a haunting echo of her voice.

The guards looked at her and called back "No! We cant risk the virus getting

outside of here!" He yelled back.

Jill looked away and walked over to the doors. "No way out...were trapped!" She

cried. That created more panic. People ran over, trying to get away from the

zombies, and most of them began pounding on the doors. There were cries. Cries

from lost loved ones, and cries of pain.

"This way!" Jill yelled and they all got away and into an empty wearhouse type place.

Alice looked out the small window, "There are so many..." Her voice trailed off.

Jill looked at Peyton and walked over to him. "You okay?" She said, as she rested

her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, yeah Jill, Im just fine, were trapped with a deadly virus!" He walked off and

looked out the window.

Suddenly there were heavy footsteps. Everyone ran behind the tall stack of crates,

so they would not be seen.

Alice peeked out and slowly backed away, "Its Nemesis..." she said shakily.

"Who?" Peyton hissed, he peeked around and his eyes grew wide, looking at the

size and the muscles of Nemesis. He looked back at Alice.

Alice walked to Peyton and they both walked to Jill and they looked at eachother,

"We cant be seen..." Alice whispered. They waited for Nemesis to leave, but he

did not.

Jill looked around and saw a ladder, she looked back to see how high the crates

were. Jill nudged Alice and Peyton and pointed to the crates. They knew what she

ment. Jill went first, being quiet not to make a noise. Alice was next and she kept

looking back, making sure Nemesis didnt spot them. Peyton was last. He had to

make sure he was more quiet, becuase he was more muscular than the girls.

Once they were all up they slowly walked to the other side, for there were more

crates stacked just as high. They were now behind Nemesis.

Nemesis slowly turned around and Alice and Jill ducked, but Peyton was too slow

and stayed standing.

Nemesis growled and yelled, "S.T.A.R.S!" and held up his weapon.

Alice was behind Jill so she grabbed her and pulled her away, careful not to be seen.

They both closed their eyes and Nemesis shot.

"S.T.A.R.S!" it yelled out again, after the weapon fire went quiet. He walked slowly to

the door, and opened it. zombies came rushing in, wanting to feed on Peytons

blood.

Alice and Jill slowly opened their eyes and looked down, "Peyton!" Jill cried. Alices

eyes grew watery. They knew what they had to do. They both rose and pushed

Peyton over the edge. They watched as the zombies bit into his flesh. Jill looked

away. "Nemesis will pay..." She hissed.

"You can do nothing...Nemesis would kill you with a punch."Alice softly said.

"Yeah? Well you obviously dont know how strong I am!" Jill hissed back.

Their heads shot over to the air duct as it rattled and fell. They slowly backed away,

making sure not to fall off.

A little girl came out, huffing and puffing, she wore a blue school uniform, most likely

from a private school. She looked up at Jill and Alice, and slowly stood.

"Are you okay?" Jill asked.

"Y-yes..." The little girl stuttered out.

"Dont worry, we wont hurt you..." Alice reassured the little girl.

"I know you wont, but they will!" She cried out and pointed behind Jill.

A zombie grabbed at Jills foot, but she moved away too quickly. Jill fell backwards

and slid down the wall. "Thanks..." She looked up at the girl, "Whats your name?"

Jill looked at her.

"My name...is Angela, but everyone calls me Angie." She said slowly.

"Well Angie, we are going to help you find your father." Jill said.

"Im afraid that may not be possible now..." Angela looked down, sadly.

"Why not?" Alice asked.

"I think my daddy is dead..." She slowly sat down.

"Why do you say that?" Jill asked and slowly scooted by her side.

"I think the company my daddy works for killed him.." She looked up Alice.

"What is your last name?" Alice asked her.

"Ashford...why?" She slowly stood up.

Alice stood there, surprised.

Flashback

As Alice and Caplain walked about putting together what would shut the Red Queen

down, a hologram of The Red Queen appeared.

"Get out, get out, you cant be in here!" She cried.

Alice stopped and looked at her.

"Pay no mind to her, she is a fake, a hologram representation of the head

progamers daughter. Dont listen to her." He said and hit the switch.

End of flashback  
-

"You mean to tell me...that your the head programers daughter?" Alice looked

at Angela puzzled.

"Yes...I know what your thinking...about The Hive. That was just a hologram

representation of me, Im really not like that." Angela whispered softly, as if not to

attrack attention from Jill.

Jill decided to change the subject, "Are we trapped down here?" Jill looked at Angela.

"No, we arent." She looked at the air duct, "I know a way out..." Her voice trailed off.

Alice and Jill knew they had to get out. They would trust her.

"Alright, take us out." Alice said, smileing.

Angela nodded her head.

All of them walked off.

Note: Well I know this one was kinda short, but hey, It gets better! Just stay in watch

for later chapters! Well, Ill add more soon!


	5. The long way out

Note: Well, here is Chapter 5! I know it took me a little while to get it up, but I was

busy! Well, please, keep seding me the reviews! Well, here is the chapter, and no

I dont own anything, well enjoy!

Chapter five: The long way out

They walked to the air duct that Angela came out of.

"Right through here can lead us outside, and then from there we can get out."

Angela explained.

"Alright, lets go, we have no time to waste!"Alice said.

"Yeah, come on!" Angela cried, and slid under and began to crawl.

Alice was next, then Jill.

They crawled till their knees bled.

Soon they cam to a huge open space. They all felt a breeze. They stood up and saw

the airgenerator.

"Oh no!" Angela cried, "The rock I jammed in there must have fallen out! im sorry

you guys!" Angel cried some more.

"No worries." Alice whispered softly. She slowly took out a knife and jammed it, so

the air generator stopped. "Hurry, while itll hold." Alice stepped through and gently

pulled Angela through.

Jill walked through. "Good idea Alice." Jill said and smiled.

"Yeah, but ill be needing this knife back." Alice said and pulled it out and turned to

Angela, "Lead the way." she smiled.

Angela nodded her head and they kept walking.

They soon came to another air duct, but you didnt have to crawl to get through.

They came out and ended up outside.

"Oh no!" Angela cried.

"What is it?" Alice asked, surprised.

"The monsters! They are over here!" Angela cried more.

Jill walked over and looked down, "We can still get down, over here!" Jill called them

over.

They walked over.

Jill climbed down first.

Angela was next. She lost her footing and fell, but Jill caught her. "Thank you!"

Angela smiled.

Jill looked down at her, and set her down, "You saved me, so its only fair." She

smiled back.

Alice climbed down and looked at them. She heard heavy foot steps, but said

nothing to the others. She didnt want to cause more worries for them. "We should

keep moving." Alice began to walk off.

"Is something wrong Alice?" Jill asked, taking Angelas hand and walking behind

Alice.

"No, not a thing...well, not yet at least." Alice kept walking, and looking around, as if

trying to find something.

"Not yet!" Angela asked, alarmed.

Jill and Angela caught up to her.

Alice stopped and turned around and looked into the fog.

What emerged from the fog made her mad.

It was Nemesis.

Note: I know that was short, but it works out in chapter 6! Just keeping reading,

okay! Well, Ill update soon!


	6. No where to hide

Note: Okay! Here is chapter 6! I hope you all are liking this story so far! Well, I dont

own anything! Please, keep sending the reviews! Thank you, and enjoy!

Chapter six: No where to hide

Jill stopped walking, "What is it?" She looked to see what Alice was starring at.

"I-its Nemesis! We have to hide!" Alice cried.

Angela was starting to get scared. She thought fighting off zombies was bad

enough, and now they have to deal with this monster named Nemesis? "Who is

he?" Angela asked, alarmed.

Jill looked down, "Well explain later, help us find a place to hide, okay?"

Angela nodded her head and looked around.

Alice and Jill did the same. Alice looked over at Jill and Angela, "We have to keep

moving for now, but be quiet, try not to make any noise."

"Keep moving? are you crazy?" Jill hissed.

"Look around," Alice said, walking off, "there is no where to hide!" She took Angela

by the arm and walked off.

Jill looked around one last time, and slowly followed.

They walked and they ran, but found not one open building or a place to hide.

"Cant we just shoot him in the back of the head?" Jill asked.

Alice looked at her. "No, he isnt an ordinary zombie, he is our worst nightmare."

She looked a little ways down into the street, there was a sewer they could climb

down. "Hope you dont mind getting a little...dirty!" Alice said, running off towards it,

with Angela on her heels.

"What?" Jill asked, more than confused, and followed. "Wait!" She cried, "Do you

really think Im going to climb down there!" She was on the verge of walking away.

"Either this, or you get killed, you pick!" Alice hissed and looked at Angela, "Help me

lift this up."

Angela looked at Alice and nodded her head. They both walked over to it and tried to

lift it, "Its stuck!" Angela said and fell.

Jill looked over and saw Nemesis coming closer. "All of us, now!" Jill screamed and

grabbed a side of it.

Alice took one end and Angela took the other.

"On three!" Jill called and readied herself. "1..." she said slowly, "2..." Her voice

became shaky. "3!" She yelled, just as Nemesis shot at them with his Rocket

launcher.

"Watch out!" Alice scream, and pulled both Jill and Angela out of the way. The blast

from the rocket had pushed Alice into the sewer. She hit her head, and fell

unconsious.

"Alice? Alice!" Angela cried. "Come on, we should go down there, I think he is going

to shoot again!" She cried, and begun to climb down the ladder.

Once Jill heard the splash, where Angela jumped into the water, Jil begun to climb

down, "Watch out! Im coming!" She called, and Nemesis shot another rocket at

her. Jill climbed down a bit and pulled the top of the sewer back over her. The rocket

hit, and the blast was stronger than Jill thought. She lost footing, but held tightly onto

the bars. She got her footing and climbed down.

"Are you alright?" Angela asked, worried.

"Yes, Im fine." She reassured Angela.

Alice still lay unconsious, but more memories came back, prehaps enough to

uncover the truth.

Flashback

Alice fell to her knees, and Matt ran to her side.

"Whats wrong?" He asked her.

"We failed." She cried.

"No, we didnt, there was nothing more you could have done." He whispered softly.

Alice nodded her head, and looked down at the large silver suitcase type thing that

held the Anti-Virus.

Suddenly Matt cried out in pain, and held his arm.

"Your going to be alright!" Alice said to him, "Im not going to lose you, too!" She said

as she pushed in the code and it opened.

Suddenly the doors flew open and people dressed in white came out. Two of which

were carrying a stretcher.

"He is starting to mutate!" One called. Two people grabbed Matt, while two more

grabbed Alice.

"Matt!" She cried out.

He looked helplessly at her.

"I want him in the Nemesis program, and I want 24 hour observations, take the girl,

too." He instructed and walked off with the the two who carried Matt.

"Matt!" Alice cried helplessly at him. She was pulled into a different room.

End of flashback  
-

Alice suddenly snapped awake, which startled Jill and Angela.

"Are you alright?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, Im fine." Alice said, just as Nemesis pulled the top of the sewer off.

All three looked up.

"Run!" Jill yelled.

All three ran through the water.

Nemesis looked down in the sewer, "S.T.A.R.S!" He screamed, and walked off.

They all slowed to a walk.

The other sewer top was ripped open and Nemesis jumped down, "S.T.A.R.S!" He

yelled, and began to chase after the three.

Angela, Alice, and Jill ran in the other direction. They kept running untill they came to

a dead end. They looked around and there wasnt a place to run to, or hide.

They looked up and saw where a ladder was. Jill looked at Angela, then Alice, and

then towards Nemesis, "Climb!" She screamed and pushed Angela to the ladder.

Angela fell against it and slowly started to climb. Once she was up Jill went, and

Alice. Once they were up, the moved the lid over top on the sewer.

"Come on!" Alice yelled and ran off, towards the one that Nemesis came down.

They soon found it and slammed it shut. They looked up and saw zombies coming

towards them. They were in the middle of the town, with no where to hide.

Note: Well, wasnt that good? Ill have more posted as soon as I can!


	7. Trouble comes knocking

Note: Okay, here is chapter 7! I dont own anything. Please, keep revewing for me!

Well, on with the chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter seven: Trouble comes knocking

Alice looked towards the road, "We have to keep moving! Come on!" She cried,

and ran off.

"Wait for us!" Angela cried and ran after her.

Jill ran off after Angela.

They found an old wearhouse and walked in.

There were a few zombies but they were slow, and they had to save what little

ammo they had left.

They climbed up the ladder so they were above everything.

"If daddy were here hed be able to help us!" Angela cried and took off her book bag.

"What do you have in there?" Jill asked,

Angela looked around, kind of nervous, "My school books. Why?"

"I really dont think there will be anymore school for a while, so you can leave it

here." Jill said and picked it up, ready to throw it over the edge,when Angelas

lunch box fell out.

"Oh no!" Angela cried and took her bag back, "You cant throw these away, the

school is still intact!" Angela saw her lunchbox fall out.

"Whats that?" Alice said, looking at it. Something caught her eye about it and she

slowly took it. She hit a picture and out from the side opened a drawer type

capartment, and there was the Anti-Virus. She looked up at Angela,"why do you

have this?" Alice closed it.

"My dady," Angela began, "He gave it to me when I was younger...I had to walk with

crutches, I wasnt sapposed to walk again, but my daddy...he worked hours on end

to invent something that would make me much stronger, which he did soon come

up with it..." Her voice trialed off. "but..."

"But?" Alice encouraged her to continue.

"The people from Umbrella came and took it away from him. He then gave me the

small vials and made me a lunchbox and hid them in there. He really didnt mean for

any of this to happen." Angela looked up.

"Okay...can you translate this into english please?" Jill asked, confused.

"In english...she is infected on a high level." Alice said.

"What?" Jill exclaimed.

"Like me, but it is kept in check, and made sure we dont mutate, dont worry, we

wont bite."

"Whatever you say..." Jill said.

Suddenly there was a loud rattle and a clank. Everyone stood still.

"Come on, your going to be fine!" A voice called out.

"I hope...your right..." a weak voice replied.

"Nicholai! You have to stay awake!" The voice screamed.

"W-whos there!" Jill called out.

Two figures appeared.

"Carlos at your service!" He said and slightly bowed.

"I-I-m-" Nicholai began to say but fell unconsious.

Carlos lost his grip and dropped him to the floor.

"That...is Nicholai..." Carlos looked down at his friend.

"How long ago was he bitten?" Alice asked.

"I dont remeber...three hours ago maybe..." Carlos still stood looking at his friend.

Alice sighed, "Leave him here then, it will be alot easier."

"Leave him here!" Carlos screamed.

"It really isnt that hard, I had to kill one of my best fri-" she stopped in mid sentence.

Carlos spun around and pushed Nicholai down with the other zombies. There was a

long pause, and Carlos whispered softly, "Im sorry Nicholai..." and walked away

from where he pushed him.

Jill walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Its alright..." She said,

reassuring.

"Yeah...lets get out of here." He looked over at Alice and Angela.

Alice looked down and saw the zombies trying to get up. "Lets go..." She said,

and walked off with Angela.

Carlos stood and followed and Jill looked back at the zombies, and walked off.

Note:I know, the chapter was kinda short, but just read the next one! its really good!

Well, Ill update soon! See ya!


	8. The last battle

Note: Well here is chapter 8! glad you all are liking this so far! Well, I dont own

anything in here. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Chapter eight: The last battle

As they were walking out of the building, they ran into Nemesis.

Alice turned, "Stay back! Nemesis is here!" She yelled.

Carlos backed up after grabbing Angela and Jill motioned for him to hide in the

corner. All three of them stayed as close to the wall and corner as they could.

Nemesis shot at Alice and she dodged the bullets. She ran out into the clearing and

slid to a stop. She turned around and grabbed one of her guns and began to shoot at

him.

Jill leaned over and whispered to Carlos, "I think this is the last battle with him..."

Carlos looked at her and nodded his head.

Once Alice was out of ammo she threw her gun to the side. She looked up. She

jumped up and grabbed a rope that was hanging on the celing and jumped behind

Nemesis. She jumped up again and kicked Nemesis, almost making him fall over.

She looked over at the ceiling and saw a crate hanging. Alice smiled and looked at

the other three hiding in the corner. She motioned them to walk over to the other

side.

Jill nodded and slowly began to sidestep across the narow ledge which led to the

other side. Angela went next and then Carlos. They knew theyd be safe so they

didnt bother hiding or anything. They stood there, still watching the fight.

Nemesis turned around as Alice ran so she was behind him. He turned around and

shot a rocket at her.

Jill grabbed Angela and backed away, as she saw the rocket being shot. Carlos

looked over and picked up Angela so Jill could walk a little faster. They walked to the

wall and stayed close to the entrance in case they had to get out.

Alice jumped up in the air and landed right on the back of the rocket. She put her

weight on her feet and caused the rocket to go up and hit the ceiling. She jumped

and landed on the crate that was hanging in the room. She stood up and looked at

Nemesis. The rocket hit the celing and caused a huge fire in the room. Alice glared

at Nemesis. Even though she could not see his eyes, she could feel the glare back

at her.He shot off another rocket and Alice just stood there. When the rocket was

close enough, Alice kicked up and hit the rocket. The rocket turned and went back

towards Nemesis. Alice jumped off the crate just as there was an explosion. She

grabbed onto the ledge and hung on.

Jill ran over and grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Are you alright!" She asked.

Alice fell onto the ground, "Yeah, Im fine, how about you guys?" She looked up and

saw Carlos holding Angela.

Suddenly there was a crackling noise. Alice looked up and saw a firey beam falling

from the celing.

Note: So, what did you all think? Well, Ill have 9 posted up soon! see ya!


	9. A deadly escape

Note: Well, here is Chapter 9. Sorry it took a while to post it up, but I was a bit busy

and kept forgetting to add it! Sorry! I dont own anything. Enjoy!

Chapter nine: A deadly escape

"Come on! We have to get out!" Alice cried and she watched the beam slam into the

ground below, causing some of the zombies to catch fire.

"Alright, this way!" Jill exclaimed.

Angela looked up and saw another beam fall.

They all ran out trying to find a way out. It seemed every place they tried to get out

was on fire. They found the stairs, but it too was on fire.

Alice sighed, "We dont have much time to waste, and these fires are pushing us

back!" She heard a crackling noise above her, and was quick to move out of the way

just as another beam fell.

"We should keep moving, we shouldnt stop." Jill said softly.

They walked off and soon found an emergency exit. They ran to it, but relized they

were too late and three big, burning beams fell against it.

Jill stood there, mad. "It took us all that running to find an exit and to find that it is on

fire and we cant get out." She spoke angrily.

Alice looked at her, "We will find a way out, dont worry, we will get out al-" She was

cut off by a crackling noise. She slowly looked up. "Watch out!" She cried and

pushed Jill away from a flaming beam.

Jill looked up at Alice, and slowly stood up, "Thanks." She said.

Angela looked around, she knew there was a place they could get out, but she just

had to find it. "I think I know where we can get out." Angela said softly.

"Alright, lead the way!" Jill exclaimed.

"Okay, follow me then!" She said and walked off.

Several beams had fell so they had to be careful not to hit them.

They soon came across a semi-large window.

"This...is our way out?" Jill sighed.

Alice found a semi-heavy book and threw it at the window and the window shattered.

"Its out only way out." Alice said, giving Jill a dirty look. Alice jumped through. "Alright

Angela! Come on!" Alice called.

Angela jumped through, and Alice caught her. "Come on Jill!" Angela called.

Jill hesitated. She suddenly heard crackling noises. She jumped through just as

more beams fell.

Carlos waited until the beams had fell. he then jumped through and looked back up

at the window.

"Now all we have to do is find a way out of the city." Alice said, without a trace of

confidence.

"That...will be a deadly escape, Im not surprised if everyone else has turned to one

of the zombies." Carlos said.

"Yeah, your right." Alice agreed.

"We should keep moving anyways!" Jill said.

Suddenly they all heard a helicopter.

Carlos looked up, "Maybe we can catch a ride!" He suggested.

"Its worth a shot, isnt it?" Angela asked.

"yeah, lets go!" Alice said.

"Yeah!" Jill exclaimed.

They all ran off towards the helicopter.

Note: well wasnt that good? Sorry it was short. Well, Chapter 10 will be up soon!


	10. The road to safety part 1

Note: Well here is chapter 10! Sorry it took a while to post it, I had Writers block!

Well, I dont own anything, but enjoy! Oh, and please keep reviewing.

Chapter ten: The road to safety...Part 1

The ran all throght the city. They ran for what seemed like miles. As they ran they made

sure to keep the helicopter at least a little bit in sight.

Angela stopped after what seemed like 3 miles of running.

"Whats wrong?" Carlos asked.

"I dont think I can run anymore! My feet hurt!" She rubbed her feet through her

shoes.

"Here, Ill carry you then." Carlos said and gently picked her up. He was quick to

catch back up with Jill and Alice.

"Were right where the Helicopter went down, but where is it!" Jill exclaimed. "All I

see are all these flames!" She walked back and forth, angrily.

"I think...It landed behind these bulidings and flames.." Alice looked at the building,

as if trying to look beyond it.

"You think! All you do is think!" Jill yelled at her.

"She is right, it did go behind the buildings...probably for a reason." Carlos said,

while gently setting Angela down.

"Thanks." Angela sighed.

"Your welcome."Carlos smiled.

Jill walked about, franticly, "But why! They saw us waving, didnt they!" She cried.

Alice looked at her, "Yeah, they did, but they have something else in store for us, I

think." Her voice trailed off.

Jill walked to Carlos, "You work for Umbrella, tell us whats going on!" She was

about to slap him when he stopped her.

"I used to work for them, I know nothing more than you two do!" He spat the words

out, threw her hand down and walked off. He stopped and looked at something.

"Angela...you got us out of the wearhouse, right? Do you think you can get us in?"

He eyed her with a plan up his sleve.

"I-I dont know! Why?" She asked, walking over.

Alice, and Jill walked over as well.

Carlos pointed at the air duct, "Can you lead the way?" He said, knocking it off.

"Uh...Sure, follow me..." Her voice was quiet as she got on her hands and knees and

crawled through.

Carlos stepped aside and let Jill and Alice throguh frist, then he followed, last.

They crawled for a while until they reached the inside of the building. They all

stepped out and looked around. They were surrounded by flames.

"Now, all we have to do is get to the door across the hall!" Jill said, sarcasticly.

"Yeah, follow me!" Alice said and began to slip through little cracks that flames were

not occupying.

Carlos gave Jill a little push.

She rolled her eyes and began to follow the same path that Alice took.

Carlos picked up Angela.

"What? I can get through!" She cried out.

"Yeah, but itll be faster this way, trust me, okay?" Carlos smiled at her, and followed

the same path.

"Alright." Angela sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck to hang on.

They all made it safely across.

Carlos sat Angela down and walked to the door. He grabbed the handle, but was

quick to pull away, "Looks like im doing this the easy way." He looked up the door,

as if telling the size of it. Wasnt most door the same size, though?

"The easy way?" All the girls asked in unison.

Angela jumped up as Carlos rammed into the door, knocking it down.

Lucky for them, the door had blown out some flames that would have caused them

trouble.

They all walked through.

"Look! The helicopter!" Angela cried.

They all began to run towards it. They werent even a foot away from it when they

heard a light growl. They knew who it was.

Nemesis.

Note: Well what did you think? Sorry for the cliffhanger, ill have chapter 11 up as

soon as I can, so til lthen, please be pateint, and thank you for all the reviews so far,

keep it up please! See ya!


	11. An unpleasent surprise

Note: Well here is chaper 11, thanks for all the reviews so far! Well, this chapter

kind of takes a bit of a twist, but I thought it worked out, well, enjoy! And no, I dont

own anything.

Chapter 11: An unpleasent surprise

They heard a deep growl, and they knew who it was.

Nemesis.

Alice was first to spin around. She didnt seem to be afraid, like the others.

"I thought you killed him?" Jill hissed.

"I guess I didnt..." Alice stood there, glaring at him. How did he survive? Did the

rocket never hit him?

Alice didnt even seem to notice what was gonig on, it was as if she was in some

kind of trance. She walked up to Nemesis and looked up at him.

He punched her and she fell backwards.

"M-M-" She said, trying to get the name out.

he walked over and kicked her.

She lay there, motionless.

He kicked her again and she rolled over to where Jill and Carlos stood.

She slowly sat up, "Matt!" She cried.

He went to kick her again but she moved out of the way. He shot a rocket at her, but

she moved. She turned around and saw the rocket aimed for Angela now. She ran

towards her.

"No!" Jill cried, trying to grab her arm, but failed.

Alice reached Angela and grabbed her arm and jumped out of the way.

"Everyone, run!" She screamed.

all of them took of running to where they may be safe.

Alice stopped suddenly and caused Angela ran into the back of her legs. Alice threw

out both arms and Jill ran into one, as Carlos ran into the other.

"What was tha-" Jill began to say, as she saw what Alice was starring at.

It seemed to be a whole army ready to shoot them.

Alice and Carlos looked for a way out, but saw none. They had to some how walk

around the gaurds, and keep from Nemesis seeing them. That may be hard.

Suddenly they heard a raspy voice, from a walki-talkie one of the gaurds was

holding. "Get out of there now! The bomb has been dropped, the city will be

destroyed within minutes!"

Angela gasped, "D-daddy?" She whispered softly.

Alice tured around and faced her, "What did you say?"

"Th-thats my daddys voice!" She cried, making sure not to draw attention. What

was going on? Was Angelas dad behind all of this? It was hard to tell at this point.

"Im sure your mistaken, Angie." Alice said, soothingly, and reassuring.

They heard the footsteps running towards the helicopter. They also heard other,

heavy footsteps.

Nemesis.

They heard a rocket being launched. The garuds stopped dead in their tracks.

Alice, Angela, Carlos, and Jill jumped out of the way just as the rocket went by.

All they heard were moans. Moans from quick deaths, and from wounds.

Alice looked up at Nemesis and saw him starring back at her. He stepped out of the

way, as if letting them pass by.

Alice smiled and said, "Thank you." And ran off.

Jill, Carlos, and Angela were confused, but ran after her.

What they didnt know was how far away they ran from the helicopter, and the army

of zombies that wasnt too far behind them.

Note: Hehe, I hope you all liked this chapter! Sorry it was kind of short! Ill have

chapter 12 posted soon! Enjoy!


	12. The road to safety Part 2

Note: Well here is the chapter! I hope you like it! I dont own anything, and please

keep reviewing! Enjoy!

Chapter 12: The road to safety...Part 2

They all took off running back towards the heliopter. The one thing they didnt know,

though, was how far they ran from the helicopter, and the army of zombies right

behind them.

They kept running for what seemed like hours.

"How far did we run!" Jill cried.

"I never thought it was this far!" Angela sighed.

"Leave her alone, she was just trying to help!" Carlos hissed at them both.

"Your only saying that because you like her!" Jill teased.

"Oh, okay, whatever you say Jill!" Carlos said in a sarcastic voice.

"There!" Alice cried.

The helicopter was still a ways away, but they could make it if they ran faster.

"We have to run faster to ge-" Alice was cut off by a scream.

"Oh my god! Get off!" Jill was trying to kick a zombie off of her boot.

Carlos shot it in the head.

"Oh...my...god..." Jill said, looking at what was following them.

"How many are there?" Angela cried, trying to count.

"Well over 50..." Alice said.

"we should keep moving!" Carlos suggested.

"Yeah!" The three girls said in unison.

They all ran. They ran as fast as they could, which wasnt really that fast, since they

have been running for well over an hour.

They quickly got the helicopter.

"Jill, Angela, Carlos, get on, now!" Alice said, "Ill hold them off!"

The helicopter was slowly begging to move upwards, to leave.

Jill, Angela, and Carlos got on.

"Come on Alice!" Jill cried, reaching out a hand.

"I cant!" Alice called back.

"Why not!" Angela cried.

"The zmbies will grab the bottom of it, keeping it from moving, so Im go-" Alice was

saying before Jill cut in.

"So your going to risk your life, to save ours?" Jill looked down at her, Alice was

slowly starting to get smaller as the 'chopper was going upwards.

Alice saw how quickly the zombies were coming, so she was going to take that risk.

She jumped up and grabbed onto the battom bars of the helicopter, and hung on

tight.

The zombies somehow were able to grab onto Alices legs, but Alice still clung on,

it was as if she glued herself to the bars.

Jill reached down and grabbed her arms, and slowly pulled her up.

Carlos came up as well and helped by shooting the zombies off.

"Dang! Out of ammo!" He screamed as he threw the gun down at the few remaining

zombies on Alices legs.

Thank god it was just enough to throw them off.

With one last pull Alice was safe in the 'chopper. She looked down and watched the

zombies moving around. They all knew what they were looking for. Food. Soon,

once the bomb hits, everything will be okay, they will all be safe. Or so they think.

Note: Well wasnt that lovely! Dont you all just love cliffhangers! Hehe, well

chapter 13 will be up soon!


End file.
